Forgiving is a must, Forgetting is an Option
by Sam Eulde
Summary: After the "incident", a month ago, Osomatsu found himself being ignored and neglected by his favourite brother. He decided to end it. WARNINGS: Light Bondage, non-con (kinda), Homosexuals Mating, BLMatsu, Incest


**A/N: All of these happened after the events of my four-shot fic- Forbidden Feelings- If you dun like IchiKara, you could skip to Chapter 3 :**

* * *

A few weeks ago, all of the brothers discovered the relationship of Karamatsu and Ichimatsu. It has been awkward for all of them at first but they have gottwn used to it.. Ichi's hungry looks at Kara and the second oldest's shy, yet flirty, demeanor. It drove them nuts. Choro demanded Karamatsu to switch with Jyushimatsu so that they would not attempt to do anything funny while all of them are asleep. Ichi was bitter about it but he understood their part and agreed but that does not stop them during daytime. They always sit next to each other and Karamatsu always cuddle Ichi. The poor younger brother had to endure this but whenever he has money, the two are always out at night, shagging each other to oblivion.

And Osomatsu.. Oh, the poor Osomatsu had to watch all of their sweetness to each other. It made him sick, desperate for having that kind of relationship as well... To none other than his favourite weeb brother. It was a lazy monday afternoon. Totty and Jyushi are already out, doing their own businesses. Ichimatsu and Karamatsu are also outside, probably having a date or porking each other (who knows). That left him, Choromatsu and their mother, Matsuyo, inside the house. Their mother is cleaning the house and Choro is reading through an idol magazine.

He had calmed down after the.. Incident... Last month.. He talks to him now and his murderous aura is gone.. But he is definitely maintaining a good distance away from him. He surprisingly hasn't switched places with anyone during bedtime but his back is always turned to him.

This only made Osomatsu's sexual frustration worse. He thought doing it will calm his body down but remember that day and what they did only made him want more of his cute little brother.

And that said brother is sitting far across the room. Osomatsu frowned deeply but this is his chance to make it up for him. He stood up from his spot and walked towards Choromatsu to sit next to him, with a good twelve inch distance.

He noticed the Choromatsu tensed up but his eyes are still on the stupid magazine. _Alright. Now is your only chance._ "Choromatsu.. Reading idol mags again? Aren't you tired of that issue?"

Choromatsu took a deep breath (Oso wondered why), not lifting his eyes off the magazine. "I just want to skim through it before I get this month's issue.."

The oldest brother hummed, trying to seem interested. "Well, do you want to borrow money for that?" he didn't win a jackpot from his pachinko but he has some winnings. He grinned. "Do you want niichan to buy it for you?"

Choromatsu took another deep breath and shook his head. "N.. No.. I think I would be fine.. Thank you for offering, though, Osomatsu-niisan.."

Osomatsu frowned at his reply. He whined. "Choromatsu, you're still angry about it..?"

Choro sighed and closed his magazine, looking at him. He looked annoyed, somehow. "about what?"

He puffed his cheeks. "You know.. For making your first time pleasurable?"

Choro blushed deeply but he hid it with a scoff. "A-are you serious right now?! Mom might hear you!"

"Hear what, my NEET?" Choro froze when their mother opened the door of their room.

Choro stuttered, in a panic. "W-well, uh.. Uhm.."

"Oh, he is just gonna try to go a Nyaa-chan meet and greet again, Mom.. Nothing big." Osomatsu saved his brother from lying.

Luckily, she did not push through the subject and smiled at them. "Well, you should do what you want while you're young.. Ah, I'm just going to get your laundry.. I have to hurry because it's a sale day in the market and clothes stores! Seafood could be cheap too."

Choromatsu smiled a bit and stood up. "Why don't you go on, mom? I will wash the laundry while you're gone."

Matsuyo and Osomatsu both looked at him in surprise. "Oh, my.. Are you sure about that, Choromatsu?"

Osomatsu frowned once more. _He really is avoiding me... Tch. Fine..!_ He pouted and looked away, crossing his arms.

Chotomatsu made a short glance to Osomatsu and smiled at their mother. "Yeah.. Go on and get ready, Mom.. You don't wanna miss out on the good products.." he went to get their laundry basket, filled with their clothes.

Matsuyo giggled and nodded. "Alright, alright. I would try to hurry.. Oh, do you want anything, Osomatsu?"

Oso looked at her and huffed. He stood up and walked towards her. "I'm going with you, Mom.. I would carry some stuff.."

Matsuyo smiled and nodded. "If you are sure.. Let's go..!" She went to grab her things.

Osomatsu did not look at Choro anymore. He knows Choro does not want him to be alone with him so he volunteered. _Maybe my head would be cooled off by then._ He thought. He put his shoes on and waited for their mom.

She came downstairs and slipped his sandals on. "Choromatsu! We'll try to be back in an hour, okay?"

Choromatsu smiled and peeked from the laundry room. "Take your time, Mom.. Take care, you two." he went back inside and started sorting their clothes.

Osomatsu was frowning as he followed their mother around the market, carrying some of the fresh vegetables and meat. His mind was wandering off somewhere else. _I don't want this anymore..! I don't care if he does not wanna fuck. I just want him to pay attention to me, damn it!  
_  
He pouted and sighed softly, trying to figure out how he would fix this. Matsuyo looked at him and smiled. "Was it that bad..?"

Oso blinked and looked at her, confused. "huh..? W-what was, mom?"

Matsuyo chuckled. "Your fight with Choromatsu.. It looks bad.."

The eldest sighed and looked down. "I did something he.. didn't like.." _Saying it out loud hurts..! ow, ow.._ "I just wanna end it already. I tried apologizing.. and even offer him some of the stuff that he's worshipping… Nothing worked.."

Matsuyo smiled a bit and sighed. "Well.. It looks very bad.. Did you talk to him about it..?"

Oso pouted. "Talk..? About our feelings..? Mom, we're too incompatible for that. I don't wanna argue again."

Their mother sighed and nodded. "You're right.. You might argue.. But it is possible that you won't.. Don't you think Choromatsu feels the same?"

Osomatsu blushed a bit and looked down. He sighed. "I guess I could try that.." He smiled a bit. "Thanks, mom.." _Sorry too.. At least three of us might not get you a grandchild.._

Matsuyo smiled at him. "Why don't you go home and talk to him, hm? Take the goods with you."

Oso tilted his head to the side. "Eh? But what about you, mom? Are you finished?"

She nodded. "Yes~ I am actually invited to a small snack at my friend's house so I will go there.. I will be home before lunch."

Osomatsu hummed. "Eeeeh.. Okay.. I will tell Choro.. I will go on ahead, mom." He smiled and turned to jog to a bookstore. He went inside and grinned when he found the latest issue of the stupid idol magazine. _Well, it is stupid.. but Choro still loves them._ He smiled to himself and fell in line at the counter.

* * *

 _…..W-what am I doing..?_

Choromatsu have sorted the clothes and he unconsciously separated Osomatsu's from the rest. He sighed and put all the white clothes in the washing machine, added some detergent and started the said machine.

He sighed and picked Osomatsu's hoodie up and stared at it. He frowned deeply. / ..it is all your fault.. stupid eldest brother.. He brought the hoodie up to his nose and took a whiff of its scent. He blushed. He could identify this scent easily recently.

He bit his lip and hugged the hoodie close. He started to breathe heavily. Everything that happened that day flashed into his mind. The way Osomatsu touch him.. and whisper to him.. The way his hot breth touches his skin. He could still remember it so well that he quivers. He gasped as those words echoed in his head.

 ** _"I love you, Choro…"_**  
He blushed deeply and buried his face on the garment and leaned on the wall, he slid down until hye was sitting on the floor. He took more of the scent in and started breathing heavily. He bit his lip and reached down between his legs… He's erect. He blushed harder. His body has gotten more lewd than ever. He wants to be kissed and touched and fucked. The horrifying part is that he wants it to be his eldest brother.

 _I have gotten this low..? I am willing to bottom my brother..?  
_  
Whatever his answer was, he felt the need to touch himself. He quickly pulled his pants off as well as his underwear. He blushed at how red and hard he is. He could also feel his anus twitching in need. He bit his lip and pulled a bottle of lube out of his pants pockets. He poured some on his fingers and smeared in all over his aching cock. He blushed and sniffed Osomatsu's hoodie once more and wrapped the sleeve around his shaft and started stroking it. He gasped and threw his head back. _H-Holy- I-it feels so good!  
_  
He moaned out and closed his eyes, imagining Osomatsu's hand on the sleeve's place. He imagined Osomatsu in front of him with his stupid grin and his lustful eyes scanned all over his body.

 ** _"Look at you, Choro~ I haven't done any foreplay and you are so hard and wet..~ You are such a slut."  
_**  
 _Oh god.. I'm hearing him.. I'm going crazy.._ "N-no.." He whimpered out. "S-stop talking.." He moaned and bucked his hips.

 ** _"Hehe.. But you are..! hmm Why don't you suck my fingers, hm? So that your mouth will get busy too."_**

He moaned and put two of his fingers in his own mouth. He moaned and sucked them with all his might. He swirled his tongue around the appendages and sucked on it, hard. He is still pumping himself with the sleeve. It feels so good for him but it is not enough.

He pulled his fingers off his mouth and panted. He reached down and poked his twitching hole. He gasped and moaned.

 ** _"Your hole seems lonely, Choro~ Lemme fix that.."  
_**  
He gasped. "N-no!" He moaned and slipped both of the fingers in his aching hole. He moaned out loud and started twiddling his fingers in his entrance. He whimpered and moaned out. "S-stop..! O-osomatsu-niisan..! " He opened up his eyes, panting. I _really am going crazy.. I am roleplaying with myself for Pete's sake..!_ He closed his eyes and whimpered.

* * *

Osomatsu could not believe his ears. He came home and placed all the goods on their respective places. He went to the laundry room with the magazine that he bought. He was ready to talk about feelings with Choro until he heard his brother's moans. He blushed a bit. _Oh geez.. Fappymatsu is at it again.. Seriously?... But at least I get to see some action this time around.  
_  
He wiped his drool and tiptoed towards the laundry door. He peeked into the small gap between the door and its frame. He gasped and his eyes widened. His grip on the magazine tightened.

Choromatsu is on the floor, pumping his own cock with his red hoodie, fingering his ass and moaning out his name…..

Well, he could not deny how he had his instant boner. He gritted his teeth as his pants got tighter.

"O-osomatsu-niisan.. ! Aah! I need more..! I need your cock..! Please..!" Chomatsu moaned out of his lungs as he pumps himself faster. Three of his fingers are slipping in and out of his entrance wildly.

Osomatsu's eyes darkened. He opened the door and stepped inside the room. Choromatsu does not seem to notice him yet. He kneeled over to him. He grabbed the hand that was fingering him and pulled it off, replacing them with his own, stretching him further.

Choro gasped and opened his eyes to look at him. "W-what.. O-osomatsu-" he gasped once more when his lips met Osomatsu's hungry ones. He licked and sucked on his lips, pushing his tongue in as well.

The younger one moaned and kissed him back desperately, closing his eyes. He let go of his own cock and wrap them around Osomatsu's neck and pulled his closer.

Osomatsu pulled away, blushing deeply. "Choro.. You're not playing fair. I wanted to do this with you fir weeks now.." he leaned down to kiss his neck but Choromatsu stopped him by pushing his shoulders away.

"We.. W-we really shouldn't, Osomatsu.. Ichimatsu and Karamatsu is a different case.. You are the eldest and I am the most responsible one. I-if we will.. Have a relationship.. It will tear down Mom and Dad.."

Oso frowned a bit. "But you want it too, Choro.. I love you so much. I can make you love me too... Mom and Dad could consider us as unmarried and we will get our own apartment and stuff." he kissed Choro's forehead. "We would get a job, you know.. Contribute to society.. But you should go first.."

Choromatsu gasped and looked at him. "w-what..? What are you saying..?" He was clearly surprised that Osomatsu actually has a plan for the both of them.

"I promised myself to let you guys have your jobs first.. Then I would stand on my own.." he smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Only if I would be with you."

Choromatsu blushed deeply and bit his lip. "O-osomatsu-niisan.." he sniffed and hugged him closely. "I-I didn't want to ignore you the past few weeks but it was your fault.. You surprised me..! You basically raped me too."

Oso chuckled and rubbed his finger under his nose. "Heh.. Well, it is but now is what's important.. What did you say that you want..?"

Choro blushed deeply and looked away. "I-I didn't say anything like that- hhnng!" he gasped and moaned out when Osomatsu prodded his sweet spot. "N-no..! Not there..!"

Oso smirked and continued torturing the poor prostate. "Eeeeh? Come on, Choromatsu~ You were so cute when you were honest, you know? But I need to make sure about what you want.. Tell me, Chororin~"

Choromatsu squirmed and moaned, clawing on Osomatsu's shirt. "D-damn it, Osomatsu! I-I want your cock!" He bit his lip, blushing deeply. "I-I want you inside me, Osomatsu-niisan.."

The heat of Osomatsu's body must have risen up to his head. He was not able to think anything else but to fuck his brother senseless. He pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants. He pulled his underwear down and grabbed the lube to pour some on his cock. He quickly smeared that lube all over his shaft. He grabbed one of Choro's leg and placed it over his shoulder.

Choro gasped and raised his head to see what he is doing. He blushed at the position he is in. "O-osomatsu-niisan..! W-what are you- aah!" He fell on his back when Osomatsu thrusted his cock in his anus. "W-what is this position..?!" He asked, blushing in embarrassment. He thought he looks funny but Osomatsu thought other wise.

"I wanna go deeper in you.." He panted out and grinned. "Fuck, Choro, you look so hot.." He held on his thigh and started thrusting his hips back and forth.

Choromatsu moaned and closed his eyes, still a bit embarrassed. "O-osomatsu-n-niisan.. You're too deep..!" He moaned and opened his eyes, drooling. _My fingers are nothing compared to this.. I'm getting too addicted..!_

Osomatsu felt the other welcome his in, as if sucking his cock. He smirked and thrusted harder into him. "Choro~ Your body is so slutty, your ass is sucking me in. Let me satisfy it, hm~?"

Choro furrowed his brows and tried to glare at him. "N-no..! It's not s-slutty..! Y-You.. I-I just.. I-it is just like this for now..!" He bit his lip and turned his head away, moaning.

Oso hummed and smirked. He wants to fuck Choro until he is nothing but a moaning mess. He looked around and found some shorts from the laundry. He grabbed the string that goes around the waist and pulled it out of the shorts. He grinned sadistically and tied it around Choromatsu's throbbing dick.

Choro gasped and lifted his head to look down at his cock. He gasped, horrified at what the other is doing. "Wh-what are you-?! Take that off! What the fuck is that for?!" He reached down to grab his brother's hands but Osomatsu was quick and strong.

The older brother lifted Choromatsu's hoodie until it was above his head, lifting his arms above his head in process. Despite the younger one's struggles, Osomatsu managed to make Choro's arms wrap around the foot of the laundry table and tie his sleeves together.

Choromatsu gasped and tried to struggle but the movements in his anus made him feel weak as hell. W _-where is Osomatsu learning all of the tying shit?!_ He bit his lip and closed his eyes, silently accepting his fate. He whimpered when he felt the string around his cock get tighter. Tears slowly fell from his cheeks but then.. He felt warmth.

He opened his eyes to see Osomatsu on top of him, staring at him with.. Passionate eyes.. He leaned down to him and kissed his tears away. "… Does it hurt too much, Choro..? Did I hurt you..? I'm sorry.." He whispered before kissing his lips and nibbling on it, as if he is apologizing.

Choromatsu blushed and closed his eyes, kissing him back. He parted his lips, inviting him in, like it is a sign of forgiveness. The older one happily took the offer and slipped his tongue in his mouth to explore it. He made a low grunt when Choro sucked on his wet appendage.

After a while, Osomatsu pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him. "I'll move again, okay..?"

Choromatsu shyly nodded. He noticed that his leg is no longer on the other's shoulder. He wrapped them around Osomatsu's waists instead. "M-make me yours.. Osomatsu.."

Oso nodded and held onto Choro's waists after licking his lips. He thrusted his hips and tried to remember where the other's prostate is.

Choro gasped and arched his back, pulling on his hoodie, making the table shake and move from its place. "A-ah~ Th-there! O-Osomatsu-niisan, there~! Nng~!" He moaned and writhed under him. His eyes were half lidded and rolled up. He could feel his need to cum but the damn string it in the way. He whimpered and moaned out. "i-I need to cum.. I need to cum, Osomatsu-niisan!"

Osomatsu smirked, his sadistic features returned on his face. "Eeeh~? But I'm not even close..~" That was a lie. But he wants to see the other beg and plead.

Choromatsu whined. "P-please let me cum..! T-Then I will suck you.. So please.. L-let me cum, Osomatsu..!"

Oso chuckled and hummed. "Should I really let you cum? Choro~ You neglected me for so long, you know~ How can you make up for it?"

Choro whimpered and desperately clung on him with his legs clutching on his waists. "Please, Osomatsu-niisan! I'll do anything! I'm sorry for ignoring you! Please! It hurts so much, Osomatsu-niisan.. I-I need to cum!" He begged, screaming at the top of his lungs between the moans.

Osomatsu grinned in triumph and chuckled. "Well, I guess I have no choice~ Do you promise that? Hm?" He leaned him to bite on his neck, making a visible mark. He knows Choromatsu will get upset but he seems to like it right now.

"A-aaah~! Y-yes! Yes! I will do anything! Please! Please, I need to cum! O-osomatsu-niisan..!" Choromatsu cried out.

Osomatsu smirked and pulled the string off his aching cock. That when Choromatsu lost almost all of his sanity. Osomatsu kept on hitting his prostate and Choro's cock released its load at every thrust. "Aaah~! Aah! Yes! Yes! Osomatsu-niisan! Osomatsu-niisan's cock..! nng!"

Osomatsu could not hold back any longer. He came inside Choromatsu's entrance, filling the other up. Some of his load spilled out of his anus as well.

The two tried to catch their breath. Osomatsu fell on top of Choromatsu and kissed his neck, nibbling on it as well.

Choromatsu let out a tired mewl and slowly closed his eyes. "..O-osomatsu.. niisan.. I love you…"

Osomatsu gasped and pulled away to see Choro's sleeping face. He was blushing very hard. "Ch-choro..? Oi, Choro.. is that true?"

The younger one could not answer anymore because he was already tired as hell. _He fainted because of the heat, I guess.._

He smiled and pulled himself out of Choro's ass and kissed his lips. He untied Choro's arms from the table and lifted him up. He looked at the laundry and sighed. _ugh.. Now I have to wash the laundry.. that stinks.._

But then, looking at Choromatsu's sleeping face makes him feel like he didn't mind. He would do anything for him.


End file.
